


【翻译】如醉如狂

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Collars, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 侑迈向那张熟悉的金属椅子，那上边已经垫好了毛巾，他感到自己的脸正在灼烧。他坐了下来，靠着轻微的移动调整了一下自己的状态，他没有用手，随后他抬头，带着期待看向佐久早，便对上了他难以捉摸的眼睛。他想知道佐久早今天都给他准备了什么。今天的佐久早就跟他们玩变温的那天一样神秘，但他并未蒙住侑的眼睛。“现在就让你没法再想，侑。”他低语道。他滑坐到了侑的大腿之上。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 致命好奇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	【翻译】如醉如狂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bent out of shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810892) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4 ）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读，此外，本篇中含有侑和路人的剧情明示（讲白了就是狐狸他做了个大死），且在插入位上是侑佐久，虽然sks这个天菜dom依然控场的一塌糊涂但还是有必要说明一下 5）文中偶尔有背景性质的副cp出现，本篇含有一句话的兔赤 6）本篇的高亮tag可能大概或许是就是侑他做了个大死【X 7）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

aftercare-特指一个scene之后dom或top需要且应当提供给sub或bottom的一系列关注与照顾，视partner情况可持续数小时到数天，一般而言，如果在partner进入了subspace之后却拒绝为之提供aftercare，则会被认为既不人道也不道德，译文中保留原词

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，暂译为‘亚空间’

edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’

侑……喜欢上佐久早了。

当然，他并非白痴——他清楚这意味着什么：每当他看见佐久早眼角细微的皱纹时他心脏开始雀跃的方式，只因那皱纹意味着对方的口罩之下正掩隐着一个微笑乃至轻笑。但即便如此，尽管可能不同于其他人的认知，侑的确也还有 _些_ 自我保护的本能，他们球队今年的配置确有可能拿下联盟的冠军，这意味着他们的阵容和结构必得保持现有状态完全不变——他既不想把佐久早逼远也不想破坏他们在球场上天衣无缝的流畅配合。

而且坦白来讲，他也不想放弃他们在卧室里天衣无缝的流畅配合。

因此，在破晓之时的几个钟内，侑在自己蹦进了嗓子眼中的心跳里做出了那个显而易见的抉择：他决心不再去想……不管他对佐久早圣臣抱有的那种感觉到底算是什么。

他决心将它深深的埋在心里，直到它因缺氧死去或自行消失，这应当不至于太难，毕竟他现在已经有了意识，那么再沉溺其中哪怕一点便都只会是毫无意义的练习而已。

他决心不再想它，不论是在他们当天晚些时候和AD在东京的比赛中途还是当他和佐久早的配合成功的逼出了影山前额上的黑线的时候——那种黑线意味着他的心中正在喋喋不休，但同时却又翻腾着嫉妒和兴奋两种情绪。

他在回大阪的路上没有想它，他在练习的时候没有想它，他在和队友们一起吃晚餐的时候没有想它，他在赛后洗澡的时候也没有想它。

甚至是当佐久早用黑色的绳结将他束缚，更在操他的同时将那根按摩器绑在他的大腿上好确保它始终压在他的睾丸之后并让他持续、多次的高潮—— _真正的_ 高潮——直到他因为过度的刺激而哭叫出声的时候，他也绝对没有想它。

他没有，绝对没有。

他没有想它，相当并且极其成功，整整三周都很成功。

他没有想它，直到……

“来嘛，木兔，你还差一整套动作呢！”

他们待在体育馆外的健身房里，侑正在储物室里翻能让他做放松伸展的瑜伽软垫，而他其余的几个队友则在做他们的最后几组力量训练。

“别现在偷懒。”他听见佐久早在说。

“他可没在偷懒，仔细看看！他在发抖唉！”犬鸣的声音，“我们昨天可是休息日，你是跑去搬家具了还是怎么？”

一阵喊叫，然后一声铿锵有力的当啷 _巨响_ ，侑真的需要赶紧找到那张该死的软垫好回去凑这热闹，他不想错过调侃木兔的机会。

“我没去搬家具！”木兔的声音，听起来义愤填膺，“赤苇这周过来了，然后我们——”

“ _天啊_ ，对不起我问了这个，”犬鸣大喊起来，强行盖住了木兔接下来想说的东西，不管他到底是想说什么，“我们不需要知道你到底是怎么把休息日花在搬运你 _男朋友_ 上的。”

侑听见了木兔响亮的笑声，“等等，回来——我保证它没有听起来那么肮脏——”

“太晚了。”佐久早干巴巴的说道。

“至少你还在这里，臣臣！”

“是的，因为假如你要继续训练的话必须得有人在这看着，”佐久早说道，“对我而言，要是仅仅因为不想听你那无边无际的男朋友故事系列就放任你把自己弄伤的话那很不负责。”

木兔又笑了，“你 _确定_ ？他们可都——”

“恶心。”佐久早打断了他。

侑用双手卷起那张海绵软垫，他千辛万苦才得以觅得的瑜伽垫子，他安静的将之从高层的架子上拉了出来，一种无法解释的莫名忧虑令他浑身的皮肤都暴起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“哦，臣臣，你是嫉妒吗？”

佐久早哼了声，“向你保证，不是。”

“别这样，”木兔摇头晃脑的嚷道，“我又不是特指赤苇，是说一般情况！”

“哦，我知道。”佐久早道，“但我的答案还是一样。”

“所以你是单单超级注重隐私还是怎样？”木兔试图压低声音，但显然并没有成功，“赤苇说有些时候人们不太乐意分享，但我发誓要是你其实有个秘密情人的话我不会说出去的。”

“没有，拜托停止这个话题吧。”佐久早道，他听起来正离卧举床越来越远，就好像他终于打算放手让命运接管木兔那可能脱力的胳膊。

而就侑而言，他觉得自己的脚已经长到了地上。

“小臣——”木兔哀怨的嚷嚷，“你真打算一辈子单身？我告诉你哦，赤苇有个超级可爱的同事，每次我们在东京打比赛的时候他都会跟赤苇一起去看，然后，他不仅单身还喜欢男人……你 _确——定_ 你不想要他的号码？”

“首先，不，我不想要赤苇先生朋友的号码，其次，我不一定会一辈子单身。”佐久早说道。尽管完全有违本心，这还是让侑可悲的感到了振奋。“我只是无意在彻底不打职排之前正式的和人交往。”

这绝对是踢向肋骨的一击。

可奇怪之处在于，这甚至不是侑第一次听到佐久早类似于此的发言，当他意识到自己感情的刹那他就预知自己在劫难逃，他给自己下的死亡判决 _事出有因_ 。

事实上，他仍然能清楚的记起第一次的时候，那时是全日本青年强化合宿，他们一群少年坐在宿舍房间里的一堆铺盖上边，彼此分享着他们各自的心动体验和约会故事。

而年少的佐久早毫无犹豫的说出了他在此事上的观点。

“我不明白为什么打算成为职业球员的人要为长期关系感到困扰。要是你们去上大学，那你们很可能会为了优秀的训练而远行，然后如果你们开始打职业，那几乎我们所有人都会在职业生涯的某段时期去打国际联赛——而且，就算你不打国际，你也还是要因为意义重大的赛事全年旅居。长期关系太蠢了。”

可奇怪之处在于，侑仍能分毫不差的记起他说的每一个字眼，他想他能记住一定只是因为，在他十七岁的时候，他觉得那些字词实在 _滑稽透顶_ 。毕竟紧跟着侑就像只鬣狗似的大笑起来，在另一位二年生的怒火之中噗通一声侧倒进了他自己的铺盖。

但现在他已经不再是一个混账少年了，更别说在这种情况下他还有着分明的既得利益，这 _无疑_ 带来了不同的打击。

他是该对佐久早的一以贯之点赞么。

操。

太蠢了，这整件事都太蠢了，他就只是……他就只是佐久早世界里的一点兴趣，一种让他得以宣泄他生命里真正重要的东西所带来的情绪的途径而已。

侑把软垫丢回了储物室里，头也不回的走出了健身房，木兔和佐久早都没注意到他匆忙的离去，整个开车回去公寓的路上他都怒气腾腾，却不确定这火气到底是冲着他的处境还是他自己。

他胃疼。

回到家后他洗了个澡，他把水打到了几乎能烫伤自己皮肤的程度，随后他换了件干净的汗衫，然后让自己夸张的倒在了沙发上边，他抬起一条胳膊搭在靠背上边，然后大剌剌的敞开膝盖，没精打采的拎起手机并调出了佐久早的联系方式。

这甚至不算是 _事_ ，这只是一次愚蠢的动心，就算佐久早是问题的起因又如何，他一样能被用来解决侑的困扰。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>嘿，这周末你有空吗？考虑到我们这赛季已经到尾声了所以我感觉有点抑郁，想教下我如何摆正自己的位置吗？：）*

*:Wanna put me through my paces

一如既往的，没多久他就收到了回复。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>这周末不行，元也在。

侑的手指深深的抠进了沙发里边，尽管他早就应该猜到这点他也还是感到了非理性的恼怒，EJP都在这边。他做了一个深呼吸，告诉自己要冷静，起码这意味着角名也会在，他打开了新的会话。

 **收件人：** 治，角名伦*  
发件人：宫侑  
>>贱人们，周末想出去玩吗？

*:sunarin角名这个英语里的专用昵称真的好可爱好可爱——我才不会说我差点就手一抖就翻成苏娜林呢……

 **收件人：** 角名伦，宫侑  
**发件人：** 治  
>>什么贱人们  
>>你以为你算啥  
>>还有，我不能，整个周末我都得待在东京的新店面里。

 **收件人：** 治，宫侑  
**发件人：** 角名伦  
>>我也不能哦贱人们~*~*~  
>>加奈酱和我一起回来了，我要带她去见我的家人

侑愤怒的呻吟，把自己的手机扔了开去，对于治世俗生活的细枝末节和加奈酱第一次同角名家人们的会面他既不想表示祝福也不想参与讨论，他没那个兴致，事实上他连在乎都不在乎。

他气恼的用胳膊盖住眼睛，把脚后跟架到了咖啡桌上。

这太蠢了，他到底是个二十二岁的职业排球运动员了，他，目前，绝对 _没有_ 处在一段恋情当中，没有任何理由表明他应当度过一个无所事事的周末：单纯的陷在思绪里，坐在公寓里发霉。*

*：这里捉个虫，考虑到TC的时间线里日向已经进队，所以侑的年龄应当是23而不是22才对（如果算上过了个年那恐怕都该24了【闭嘴）_(√ ζ ε:)_

他一把抄起自己沙发上的手机解锁，随便刷了刷便果决的点开了Grindr——这是数月以来的第一次。

再说了，一个经常不着家的孤独家伙还能做点什么？

他点开自己的主页，清空了过去的个人简介： _工作令我保持健康，要是你想享受下它物有所值的好处的话，就加我吧_ 😜

在得以深思之前他就重写了一条全新的简短简介，简单粗暴直击重点。

 _我喜欢粗暴的，这周日有空，加我_ 。

随后他更新了他的主页。

黑狼和EJP本周六晚有场比赛，而元也要求圣臣在那之后带他出去吃饭，他在圣臣的沙发上睡了一夜，第二天就开始让圣臣带他去他‘在大阪最喜欢的旅游景点’，然而事实上其中的绝大多数都是元也预先从网上搜来而非圣臣实际上频繁（不管以何种衡量标准）造访的地方。

有鉴于EJP之前打完比赛之后都得当天离开大阪，所以这是他的表兄第一次真正的得以在赛后进行观光，这也是为什么圣臣没什么能用来拒绝他的站得住脚的理由。

周日晚间，他们坐在一间装潢时髦的咖啡馆靠窗的桌边，元也在ins上关注了这家店面，他们的脚边散落着大量的购物袋子。圣臣带着微弱的鄙薄表情看着正不断给自己队友发送照片的元也，他给他的咖啡和蛋糕拍的相片张数多到荒谬。

“我是在开角名伦的玩笑。”元也解释道。 

“我不明白。”

“是圈内笑话，”元也开口，“你以前有听过吗？就是那种拿你身边的——”

“我懂什么是圈内笑话，”圣臣打断了他的调笑，无视了元也自满的笑声并看向了窗外。

在咖啡馆的遮阳篷下，有一只被拴在自行车架上的狗，那是只毛茸茸的白底黄斑狗，它张望着窗内，在对上圣臣视线的时候摇了摇尾巴，它的脑袋顶上有一大块黄色的斑纹，不仅触及了整只耳朵也盖住了它一半的前额。

圣臣哼了一声。

“怎么了？”元也问道。

“那只狗看着很像侑。”

“宫？”元也越过桌子倾身去看，“啊！你说的有点道理！还有，看看刚刚是谁直接喊了他队友的名字！我真为你骄傲！”

圣臣眯眼，通常来讲他还是管侑叫宫的，但他却在元也面前不慎叫出了那个他更为熟悉的名字，这一情况令他感到了前所未有的暴露，因此立刻带开了话题。

“我们一队的时候我也是喊的你名字。”

元也笑了起来，“哦我的天，我们可是事实上的 _血亲_ 啊。”

圣臣耸肩，抿了抿他的意式浓缩，他和元也多年来建立发展的固有程式中有种令人安逸的舒适，就算他乍看上去浑身带刺也还是一样，窗外的狗偏过了头，挠了挠它自己的耳朵。

元也再度瞥了它一眼，突然就兴奋了起来，“你应该拍照发给你队友！”

“为什么？”圣臣问道，元也叹了口气。

“因为他们会觉得有趣的！”他说道，仍然担负着他那属于圣臣的人际协调者的职责，“听我的，然后做，明白？”

圣臣翻了个白眼。不过每当事情涉及到元也那些心血来潮的随性想法时，顺从总能使一切容易得多，这是他老早就明白了的道理。当然，这也能让他在被某些他其实并不 _真正_ 想做的事情严重打击到的时候稍微感觉好点。因此他取出手机，顺从的给那只狗拍了张照，然后点开了那个老是被他关闭通知的，不幸被他们球队所冠名的群聊。

“写‘狗狗侑’。”*

*:Dogtsumu

“我才不会做那种事。”

 **收件人：** MSBY黑狼  
**发件人：** _佐久早圣臣_  
>>[图片]  
>>这只狗看着很像宫。

“侑狗狗。”元也在圣臣放下手机的同时再度尝试。*

*:Ats-inu这边的inu应该是用的日语罗马音里‘犬’的意思233

“我已经发出去了，太晚了。”

不过，甚至在他来得及抬头之前，他的手机就开始了震动。

 **收件人：** MSBY黑狼  
**发件人：** _奥利弗•巴恩斯_  
>>哦我的天，臣君发的消息怎么会竟然不是健康咨询相关的长文章？！

 **收件人：** MSBY黑狼  
**发件人：** _犬鸣詩音_  
>>也不是提醒我们接种流感疫苗！（顺说我已经接过了）

 **收件人：** MSBY黑狼  
**发件人：** _日向翔阳_  
>>哇哦！！确实很像！

 **收件人：** MSBY黑狼  
**发件人：** _木兔光太郎_  
>>[图片]  
>>我多谷歌了一点狗狗的照片，这只看着像赤苇。  
>>[图片]  
>>而这只看着像日向。

圣臣低头看了眼那些狗狗的照片，它们和木兔所说的人根本毫无相似之处，就只是一只黑色一只橘色而已，他果断的放下了手机。

“不管怎样，这个赛季总体如何？有什么特别的吗？”

接下来的时间（一个钟或者两个钟吧）里圣臣无视了他的手机，直到他和元也打算离开的时候才瞥了一眼：整个群聊赫然充满了来自木兔、日向和巴恩斯发送的动物照片，张张号称和他们认识的某个人有所相似，尽管那种所谓的相似度显然正愈发荒谬。但最后的几条信息里，有一条真切的引起了他的注意。

 **收件人：** MSBY黑狼  
**发件人：** _明暗修吾_  
>>怎么？我们传奇的当事人不亲自出来反驳下嘛？我赌侑君你心里也清楚你根本不可能跟那只狗狗一样可爱。

这条信息的发送时间大约是二十分钟之前，往前往后都没有来自侑的信息，而这，正如明暗所暗示的那样，实在很是……奇怪。在这个群里侑无疑是最最活跃的几个成员之一，他会不停的回复他人的信息，时不时的也发送些他自己的——从健身文章到裸上身的健身打卡式自拍——那害他每周至少被短暂的踢出群聊一次。*

*:inspo

而且见鬼的，就算是在过程之后，侑通常也会把手机放在触手可及的地方，并在意识回归现实的时候刷他的ins或者发他的消息。

甚至等到圣臣当晚到家的时候群聊里也仍然没出现来自侑的信息——那已经是十点左右了。

他并不明白自己的脏腑为何会本能的感到某种奇怪的无由刺痛，他甚至不确定自己为什么要再三思索这个问题。

但不论理由到底为何，圣臣在准备休息的时候新写了一条私人的短信。

收件人：宫侑  
>>你还好吗？

这不太像他，但是侑的沉默一定 _有些不对_ ，而且上周他也有说过他觉得有点压力……

他进了浴室，开了热水，脑海里却始终盘踞着这个问题，但是当他洗好出来的时候他没有得到回复，上床睡觉的时候也没有，他不满的哼出最后一声鼻音，翻身睡了过去。

“这很有趣，要是你还想再来的话记得打给我。”

“我会的。”侑说道，声音有些粗哑，他的嗓子被他们之前在酒吧里灌的酒弄的有点伤，从那个……那个……

侑最终在一声清亮的响声里甩上他公寓的前门，门闩发出的 _咔哒声_ 如同迸裂的气泡一样响彻了整间公寓。所有短暂的解脱瞬间蒸腾消失，他的肉体开始感到疼痛，然后是紧随其后的头疼。

太蠢了，他之前 _实在太_ 蠢了。

侑径直冲向浴室，无视了脊背上和甚至更低的某些位置传来的尖利锐痛，他尽可能快速的擦去了今晚在他身上所留下的那些痕迹，谁知道在Grindr的个人简介里写上‘我喜欢粗暴的’就会诱惑到整个环大阪都市圈里的那些傻X约炮专业户啊？**倒不是说侑就半斤八两，但是……好吧，在他按下发布钮的那个瞬间，他很可能其实早就应该猜到——很可能其实早就知道他 _到底_ 都在干些什么了。

*:the siren call

*:fuckboy

侑望了一眼自己镜中赤裸的身体，双眼陡然瞪大。

“该死。”他咒骂着，磕磕绊绊的走向他的梳妆台前，双手扒着台面倾身，好看清自己镜中的倒影。

他该死的脆弱皮肤。

侑偏过头暴露出自己的颈项，用自己的手指抚过他脖颈上一连串的指痕、瘀伤，在恰当的光线下，它们在不了解实情的外人眼中应当只会像是吻痕。*

*:uneducated observers 

可不幸之处在于，那个他花了一整晚想从脑中驱逐的特别的某人 _并非_ ‘不了解实情的外人’——他与这个概念有着天壤之别，这个念头将佐久早重新带回了他思绪的表面，他的胃袋泛起了一阵短暂的病态恐惧。

很疼，却又不是他以往喜爱的那种方式。*

*:He hurts, and not in the way he usually likes.讲真这一句好绝的，hurt不管是理解成伤害还是疼都好，更别说后半句还有个usually……结合上下文，我能凑出起码六种解读方式！！

“ _该死_ 。”侑再度骂道，强迫自己将视线从自己脖颈转向其他那些更为…… _普通的_ 糟糕决定所带来的的证据，那些遍布他腰臀和大腿的证据。

他终于没再看向那些瘀伤，转而洗了个烫到他皮肤泛粉刺痛的澡，随着酒精、肾上腺素和内啡肽在体内的降解，他开始感到身体越来越重，骨头里都像是灌了铅。

当他和他的‘新朋友’跌跌撞撞的走进他的公寓的时候，他把手机落在了厨房间里，此时此刻他取回它，因为他队友们发出的海量信息皱了皱眉，但是好吧，所有这些他都能晚点再回，或者干脆无视掉吧。

然而，还有一条信息，来自那个令他的五脏六腑都如坠悬崖般绞紧的人，纵然他体内的每一个细胞都知道在发自佐久早的信息面前他根本在劫难逃注定毁灭，但他的心中却仍有些毫无意义部分愚蠢无比脆弱难当。这些天里，每当侑想起他来，他浑身上下就都会翻腾不止，从脚趾到脊背到咽喉，胃袋以内更是翻江倒海。

但是这一次却并没有那种感觉，他只是感到自己的心直坠到脚又啪嗒一声可怜兮兮的摔上了地面，他用颤抖的手指点开了信息。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>你还好吗？

他颤抖着抿紧了嘴唇；只觉得自己干涩的喉管都已经完全闭上了气。

“这他妈算什么啊，小臣。”他冲着自己的手机呢喃。*

*:What th’fuck

他不会 _掉眼泪_ 的，不会。

侑飞快的敲出了一条安抚性的回复，双手仍还在抖，他甚至不太确定自己到底打了些什么字。这太蠢了，这就是他让自己陷入的事——这就是他让自己陷入的窘局、困境。所有这一切全都错了，佐久早一开始就清清楚楚的表明过这对他来说就只是某种…… _安排_ ，而已。侑他妈才是那个把一切搞砸并随即将局面闹的愈发不可挽回无法收拾的人。

所有这一切的感觉都太超过了。

一切都会好的，他对自己说道，跌跌撞撞的走向床铺并扑倒其中，清晨一切都会好些的，他对自己说道，在被子的掩盖之下蜷成了一个紧闭的球，他皱着眉，一遍遍的对自己重复，转过身回避他床单上那种并不熟悉的味道。

明天一切都会好些的。

第二天清晨，圣臣在醒来的时候收到了一条未读的短信通知，发送时间显示为十二点差一丁点。

发件人：宫侑  
>>嘿，抱歉！我很好。整个晚上我都和朋友待在外边所以没留心到我的手机，训练见。

阅读这条信息令圣臣感到了一丝愚蠢——一丝因为他之前发送了信息而生的愚蠢。有鉴于侑就在这个片区长大，所以他确信他在城里应该有着很多朋友，尽管就侑而言不看手机实在有点奇怪，圣臣也还是觉得自己过反应了。他用手擦了擦脸，准备动身出门训练。

他清晨固有的流程不知怎的让他感到了些许烦躁，当他迈进训练中心的大门时，他正意图摆脱这种烦躁。

侑进入更衣室的时候圣臣并没有注意到他，那会儿其他人都已经在了，他注意到的 _实则_ 是那阵突如其来的口哨和哄笑。

“哦天啊，宫！”

“那些是吻痕嘛，侑侑？！”就这个问题而言，木兔嚷出来的声音有些太吵了。

明暗显然也是这么想的。

“该死，木兔君，礼貌点儿，不过……嗯，你看起来是跟个吸血鬼来了几轮，侑君。”

圣臣僵住了，他的练习衫才穿到一半，哦，所以……是 _那种_ 朋友。

但是好吧，现在侑那会儿的毫无回应就更说得通了。他皱着眉，拉下了另外半件衣衫。

侑伸手挥开众人，他们却爆出了一阵更为响亮的笑声。圣臣熬过脏腑之内的寒意穿好护具，正式做好了上场之前的全部准备。他在离开之前短暂的瞥了侑一眼，他的舌尖已经酝酿好了一句有关他专业性的尖刻讽刺，然而下一秒他就盯紧了侑脖颈上那刺目的印记，他的羞辱还未出口便戛然而止，它们彻底得死在了他的唇边。

他又一次僵在原地，意图理解那个被他其余队友们误认成吻痕的瘀伤。

在他的注视之下，侑就像只被车灯晃到的鹿一样瑟缩了一下，他眼里的幽默尽数褪去，“我要去洗手间！”他喊叫道，转瞬消失在了更衣室的深处。

而圣臣只是站在那里，感到冷凝的血液重新开始沸腾，侑脖颈上被 _手指_ 掐出来的瘀痕仍在他的视网膜上烧灼。

那个……蠢爆了的 _该死_ 白痴。

整场练习之间，侑都在拼尽全力的躲避佐久早，他甚至跟福斯特教练讲说他在热身的时候稍微有点扭到脚踝，只为了以此为借口好让他能把扣球训练的整个时间都花在让他们的运动训练师给他检查上边。他知道他不能永远避开佐久早，但要是他能苟到瘀伤稍微褪下去点的时候……

走回球场的时候他突然想起遮瑕的存在就是为了掩盖瘀伤——佐久早 _给过他_ 遮瑕的，就在他们刚开始做这些的时候——这令他再度开始了自我厌弃。他到底怎能忘呢？他的脑子到底他妈给丢在了哪里？这本可以帮他多掩盖一点时间但他 _却没有_ ，他居然觉得自己可以顶着满脖子的瘀伤在练习里跳华尔滋？！

他就该请病假的。

假如他没那么痴迷排球的话。

侑捏紧拳头，在心中为自己的积极可靠点了个赞。他走向同佐久早所在完全相反的另一半球场，顺带瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，确定了他们在个人练习开始之前只剩下十五分钟。

侑在熬过那点时间之后即刻将自己个人练习的地点选在了墙角，尽他所能的猫着不动。他觉得自己有注意到佐久早正盯着他，但他设法战略性的将自己藏到了正在练习拦网的明暗、日向、木兔和墙壁之间，他继续着自己的单人练习，直到他终于看见佐久早离开球场，这令他如释重负的叹了口气。

在那之后他又稍微多留了一会，甚至日向走时他都没走。

“你还不走吗，侑前辈？”日向问道，在收拾东西的同时扭头看了他一眼。

“嗯，我还没把和训练师待一块儿的时候所留出的精力给用掉呢。”侑说着挥了挥手，示意日向离开。

“别运动过量啊，”日向道，“过量的训练和训练不足一样糟。”

他讲这话时的态度诚恳的让侑联想到北，他们就是有办法让你不对那些不请自来的建议感到厌烦，侑接住那个之前一直在他的手掌和墙壁间来回反弹的球，冲着日向微笑了一下，那是这些天来他脸上所有的最真心的笑容。

“再几分钟我就走。”侑说道，日向笑了笑，点点头去往了更衣室。

拜此所赐，侑终于鼓起了在几分钟后离开球场的勇气。他鬼鬼祟祟的扒着门偷看了下，好确保更衣室里除了日向洗澡时传出的水声外再无旁人。

他松了口气，飞快的脱掉衣物进去洗澡，十五分钟之后便踏上了去往训练场地底下地下车库的楼梯，他在颈间围了一条围巾。

他在楼梯井里刷着手机，毫无防备的被一只突如其来探进他外套里的拳头给贯到了墙上。

“该死！”侑惊叫起来，他的手机脱手了，当啷一声掉到了水泥地上，“嘿！”

他从他不幸摔落的电子设备上边抬眼，立刻撞上了一双冷酷如铁的纯黑眼瞳，他的心整个往下一沉。

他只是想避开他和佐久早之间那可能发生的所有尴尬互动，但他却没料到他会 _如此_ 暴怒。*

*:expected

又或许……内心深处，他其实是有料到的，而那也才是他为什么想躲着他的原因，他就像一只在躲避饿鹰的小鼠。

佐久早锐利的眼神没有错开分毫。

“那些不是吻痕，宫。”

真是直指要害，侑近乎崩溃的想到。*

*:Straight for the jugular词组，jugular的原意是颈静脉……微妙的觉得这里应该是个双关，但翻成一剑封喉的话感觉气质就不对了，所以还是注释吧_(√ ζ ε:)_

佐久早说话的风格就像这样，紧凑简洁又缺乏友好，每一个字眼都像一块石头砸在侑的胸膛，它们当然也令他感到刺痛。几个月来，除开偶尔几句假装正经的嘲讽之外，佐久早就没再在独处的时候叫过他宫。他的嘴下意识的开始了防御性的反击，他就是蠢到学不会闭嘴。

“怎么，你是在嫉妒吗，小臣？”

佐久早瞪大的眼中闪过的怒火几乎令侑 _瞬间_ 就后悔了开口，他外套里的拳头收紧了。

“别他妈转移话题，”佐久早厉声说道，“是我想的那样吗，是或 _不是_ ？”

这个问题容不下任何谎言或者抵赖，但是侑的回答还没出口就溺死在了喉管当中，他垂下视线，这就已经足以充当答案了。

“ _该死_ 。”佐久早骂道，他松开了手，这让侑的身体不由自主的从墙上下滑了一点。他感觉到佐久早的凝视，几乎要烧穿他一般的眸光，他清楚马上就要随之而来的问题，那将决定他的命运。

“是谁？”

要是换了别人，侑可能会因为觉得这是某种阶段性的胜利而感到开脱，人们不就是为此才老是跑去和别人睡觉的吗？因为想要从某人那里得到关注或者触发点别的火花？但是他这份得不到回报的感情的对象是佐久早啊。

侑仍然望着地面，他懒得抬眼，只是愈发沉浸于自己的思绪。

他注意到佐久早的手在他的身边攥成了拳。

“跟你玩 _性窒息_ 的是谁？”*

*:“Who did you let choke you?”这句我还是觉得得注释一下，文中的这个翻法主要考虑的是和上文形成对照，但其实原文在语序中更侧重强调'you let'而非其他部分，英语里这个主体概念真的是很微妙的_(√ ζ ε:)_

侑瑟缩了一下，就是这个，彻底给摊开了。

有太多理由让他对自己感到愤怒，因此他将一连串的字句编成了一柄双刃的剑，他向后仰头，靠在墙上平视佐久早的眼睛，自己却耷着眼皮，他自唇边扯出一抹假笑，心中却只感到了空虚。

“只是从约会软件里找了个有意愿和我搞中等程度的rough sex的人而已，”侑无法自控的继续说道，“就像你说的，找个自告奋勇的伴儿没什么困难。”*

*:volunteer

佐久早微微张口，“你他妈就是个白痴。”

这甚至不是侑所期待的那种反应，这 _不是_ 他内心深处所明了的那种微弱的嫉妒会带来的反应，侑躲着他不是为了 _这个_ ，他是希望——但是算了，那并非他们现在的问题。

然而真相并非如此，真相是侑在做爱的时候让那个他随手找的不知名的约炮专业户放手掐他，是 _真正的_ 掐——对方并非一个有经验的dom，他既不知道他们到底在做什么也不知道怎么做才会安全，就只是个自信过头的二十多岁的陌生男人，血管里奔腾的还是过量的威士忌而非血浆，侑让他用手指掐住自己的脖子然后 _用力_ ——现在哪怕只是想到他都觉得自己的气管再度感到了窒息。

佐久早脸上的震惊渐渐转为了密布的阴云，他阴森的皱眉，双手握拳攥紧了侑的夹克，害得他几乎只能靠脚尖站立，他的下一句话就如一记擂上侑肺泡的重锤，只一下就抽干了他全部抗争的动力。

“会 _死_ 人的，侑！”*

*:People die that way

这句话就那样弥散在楼梯井内，令人痛苦，又过分真实。

现实崩裂开来，侑身体里残存的最后那点虚张声势终于也彻底消失殆尽，他一直努力掩盖的恐惧和懊悔弥漫上来，将他猛然推进他本不必面对的境地当中，突然之间所有一切全都沉甸甸的压上他的心口，他逃了那么久都不想面对的真相，他清楚那本可能发生的事情，这毁灭的，压倒性的力量。

侑突然大幅得吸了口气，他的嘴唇和手都在颤抖，他几乎是本能的抓住了佐久早的小臂。

佐久早是对的，侑 _心知肚明_ ，他读过那些文章，他自己做过调查，他学习的时间早就够他对此一清二楚。

“我……我搞砸了，”侑说道，声线愈发低哑下去，“我们本来在喝酒然后等到那一步的时候情况就加剧了然后我——我不是想……我不是 _打算要_ ……”

佐久早松开他，他眼中的怒火已经烧成了灰，又最终熄灭无形，他们的手一起垂落下去，侑的手指贴着佐久早的小臂滑开，但其实他仍然想要握紧。他的指关节敲到了楼梯井内冰冷的水泥墙壁。

侑看到佐久早的手指十分夸张的绷紧，然后重又放松，他重重的叹了口气然后转过了身，缓缓地拿起了他自己的包裹——这时侑才注意到他的东西就放在停车场的大门旁边——他一定是在这里等着他的，但现在他看起来已经在后悔这个决定了。

侑花光了自己体内残存的全部力气好阻止自己在佐久早将包裹背到肩上的时候哭泣当场，某种类似恐慌的东西就在他的肋骨之间震颤游荡。

“我很抱歉，”他脱口而出，甚至都做好了下跪的准备，只要有东西能让他留住佐久早——只要有东西能阻止他走出那扇门，那不管是什么他会说，不知怎的，他感觉就好像一旦佐久早真的走过去了，那一切可能就都会，或者就是定会，彻底告终。他感到压抑，感到喘不过气，感到火焰正在烧灼他的喉咙，“求你……别走。”

真是太可悲了，他甚至想就此融进墙里，但是佐久早却偏偏顿住了脚步，他重新看向了他。

“我很 _抱歉_ ……”侑再度努力。

佐久早恼怒的叹了口气。*

*:frustrated

“我不是……你没必要对 _我_ 道歉，”他开口又顿住，“就只是 _太_ 他妈危险了，侑。”

“我知道，”这回侑飞快的表示了赞同，“这就是个天大的，蠢透了的错误，我不想再记得这个 _因为_ 你是对的，我不会再——再犯了——”

佐久早的眉毛仍然深深得皱着，他又叹了口气，只是这回听起来不再愤怒，而更像是在释放某种恼火的紧绷。

“听着……有鉴于此，再加上酒精的影响，我们再开始过程之前你得再去做一次性病筛查。”佐久早说道。

他的语调暗示着他其实想要侑开口同他争辩，哪怕是多为自己辩白几句都好，但是侑的注意力已经全部集中到了‘ _我们再开始过程之前_ ’这几个字上——还会有下一次。佐久早不会容忍蠢事而侑觉得……好吧，他担心过这会成为他判定的蠢事，他几乎是确定这就是。

无法自抑的，侑开始雀跃起来，这让他觉得既脆弱又有点儿傻，但他没办法。

受这情绪的影响，他磕绊了一下才得以开口同意，“当然，”他说道，“没问题。”

佐久早偏头，他看起来很是惊诧，室内大部分的紧张氛围似乎终于开始渐渐消失。

“我也会去做的，估计，”他说道，“其实我们应该把这固定下来才对。”*

*:regularly

侑点着头，当然了，佐久早说什么都算数，他们之间的寂静就那样留存了几秒，没人确定他们接下来该有何发展，侑太紧张了，他既不敢再把佐久早惹恼也不敢说什么蠢话，因此他就那样闭着嘴，等着佐久早接过话题的主导。

又是漫长的几秒，佐久早终于又重重的叹了口气，他从自己的口袋里取出口罩戴上，他肩胛隆起的样子就好像他正试图让自己免受那方才才平息下去的强烈张力所带来的影响。

侑懂他的。

“我们去街角那家咖啡店吧。”他最终说道。

那是他们球队在训练结束后最常去的地方，所以这几乎难以称得上是邀请，但在过程之外，根据小臣体贴度专用量表等级的划分，这已是侑所受到的最高级别的待遇。哈啊，或许是佐久早作为dom的判断力受到了刺激。*

*:tingling

来点aftercare _总归_ 是件好事，侑如此想到。

“好啊，拜托。”侑说道，因为那句不请自来的拜托感到了一阵脸红，但这并未阻止他捡起自己手机并胡乱收起包裹的行为，“让我往车上放下行李。”

佐久早点了点头，双手都插在口袋里，此刻他身上散发出的气息就像只湿漉漉的猫，这种状态就他而言十分常见，而且说实话，这种正常而熟悉的风味令侑感到了舒适。

不过，这还不足以让侑重新开始拿他打趣，他们还没回复到那种程度。

他们步行穿过停车场，一起走进二月寒冷的空气当中，他们之间的沉静要比侑记忆中的那种感觉都更为友好。

在咖啡店里他们并没怎么说话，圣臣小口得啜饮着自己的咖啡，隔着窗子看着路面的行人，侑倒是一边刷着手机一边不断的向他投去一种并没他以为的那么隐蔽的目光。空气里同时存在着解脱与焦虑两种感觉，它们正古怪得交融释放，这可能是他今天这糟糕早晨的后果之一——它本可能迎来一个更为差劲的糟糕结果，但很幸运的是他并未落到那步田地。

自打侑的防御全盘崩溃，他的懊悔看起来真挚而又恳切，这让圣臣相信他所做的真的只是一时犯蠢。

显而易见的，他其实很希望这一切压根就没发生过，但是……他又叹了口气，他过去所受到的严格教育是眼下唯一能阻止他焦躁不安的频繁端起纸杯的仅存原因。

他的咖啡越喝越少，圣臣最终还是开了口。

“我最早周三有空，”他说道，引走了侑全部的注意，“但从现在起到我们的下周一的休息日之间我们还有两场比赛和大量的练习。”

圣臣的心里有一部分希望他们能尽快关起门来让这种不适的紧张消失，只要用点恰到好处的疼痛和快感即可，但另一部分却又觉得他们或许需要点时间冷静下来。

“嗯……周一很合适，我想。”侑说道，尴尬的调整着他的围巾，谢天谢地他一直戴着。

正好……圣臣也比较希望当他不得不靠近过去的时候那些痕迹已经消失，哪怕只是想起那些淡紫色的点线瘀伤……他的心脏开始令人不适的加速，他又深深的吸了一口气。

“听起来不错。”他表示赞同。

“太好了。”侑说道，圣臣点了下头，重又看向了窗外。

随着计划的落实，他终于觉得自己的呼吸轻松了些许，他深深的吸气，嗅到了浓郁的咖啡香气和一缕淡淡的……他确信是侑沐浴露的香味。

到了现在，他对此已经很是熟悉。

第二周转瞬即逝，圣臣对他们赛季末日程的忙碌程度的描述毫无夸张，然而这并未改变直到周一的时候他仍然有些 _烦躁_ 的事实：他意识到自从他和侑的第二还是第三次过程之后，他们从没经历过如此漫长的间隔。

转醒的时候他感到一阵电流正从皮下通过，他知道他今天想做点崭新的事情，一些能令侑感到惊讶乃至震撼的东西，一些好到效果能够往后绵延两个星期，哪怕他们在此之间不再进行过程也一样能令侑感到满足的东西。*

*:blow Atsumu’s mind

满足到他绝不需要再用约会软件去吊个陌生人来对他粗暴。*

*:rough him up

圣臣强行碾碎了那个令他不快的想法。

尽管最大的问题显然是侑对自身安全的全然漠视，但要是圣臣说他的自尊没被伤到那他也一定是在撒谎，他确定要是侑只是和别人睡了那他的感觉一定会有所不同，他明白有时候人们只想要最为普通的性爱，即便他自己无需靠它就能得到全然的满足。**

*:hooking up

*:vanilla sex

但是，尽管是用的最最愚蠢的方式，侑也确实暗示了粗暴是他所追寻的部分，这令圣臣好奇他是不是有些关键还没抓到，他想知道侑想要而他却尚未满足的东西到底为何，这个想法令他无法接受。

再者，要是侑之前有过经验，有和其他dom与sub建立过联系，那么一切也还是会有所不同，但是……直到目前为止，圣臣都很确定侑对他们之间的过程并无怨言，他也没有理由要从别处找补。

吃早饭的时候他给侑发了一条短信，过去一周里他们互发消息的频率的确要比往常更高了一点，最开始的时候圣臣只是想要做些检查，毕竟……但侑似乎却把这理解成了某种公开的邀请，然后他就开始给他发各种与球队无关的信息，从排球到自他上次远行后治同他提及的东京的某个位置。

 **收件人：** 侑  
>>你今晚有什么特别想做的嘛？我们还没试过的那种？

仅仅一分钟后，回复已然送达。

 **发件人：** 侑  
>>你想做什么都行！给我惊喜>:)

圣臣皱眉，这毫 _无_ 用处。

他又往嘴里舀了一勺米饭，暴躁的咀嚼，他的思绪重新回到了一个早先的想法之上，有关一些侑可能并未注意，也从未料想过的事情，他思索着咽下口中的食物，一个念头开始在他的脑海成型，然后结晶。

终于，他的脸上缓慢的现出了一丝笑意，是的，也许是时候让侑来次翻转了。

侑到的时候大约是七点左右，他带了一盒明显是治从东京买来的马卡龙，但是佐久早被他心中订下的计划搅得有些分心，因此没有表现出太多的兴趣。在侑抵达之前，大部分的准备工作都已经就绪，他也已经换上了深灰色的裤子和海军蓝的衬衫。

侑只看了圣臣一眼就没再对他带来的马卡龙发表任何意见，他直截了当的把盒子扔上了柜台然后立刻走进了大厅。

“我这就去洗澡！”*

*:Hopping in 

当圣臣终于卷好袖子并扣好纽扣的时候，他情不自禁的笑了起来。

“洗完就去卧室见我。”他在侑的身后喊道，但这其实完全没有必要，他已经听见了客浴门被摔上的响声。

他穿过客厅去检查自己的准备：放在床尾附近的椅子，铺在床脚的毛巾，毛巾底下藏着他暂且不想让侑知道的道具，他要等他先准备好，床头柜上边放着带皮毛内衬的手铐和有着金色衬里的项圈，它们都在等待。

没几分钟侑就出现在了门口，他在那儿稍微犹豫了一下，圣臣不由自主的打量着他，他的脖颈上仍还有些令他感到呼吸不畅的瘀伤，它们中的某些可以被假装是排球所致，但某些会更难，不管是假装，还是深思。

圣臣让自己镇定下去，侑没什么大错，他对自己说道，很多人在开始进入这个领域的时候都会犯错，而侑看上去也已经吸取了教训，所以除了继续向前外也没别的好再做了，他提醒着自己。

“过来，侑。”

要事当先。

他将项圈拴上侑的脖颈，并因大部分的瘀伤只需一个如此简单的动作就能完全覆盖而感到了一种有些幽暗的病态满足。项圈边缘还残留了一些细弱的痕迹，但它们既不够大也不明显，还不至于破坏圣臣的情绪。

侑的眼睛瞪得很大，他的胸膛正随着快速而微弱的呼吸上下起伏，他伸手碰了碰那块皮革，就好像要确认它们真的存在一样。

就好像他很怀念一样。

圣臣很勉强的止住了自己扬唇的冲动，“把手背过去。”

侑飞快的遵从，这令圣臣无法自抑的想要知道侑在那个不负责任的给他留下了那些伤痕的混蛋面前是不是也一样如此热切的顺从。

他从鼻子里深深的吸了口气， _专心。_

圣臣转身从床头柜上取下带皮毛内衬的手铐，两只手铐之间已经连好了一根褡裢，他转回身，让手铐悬荡在他的一根手指之上，而侑盯着他，牙齿死死的咬着下唇。

“转过去。”圣臣低声说道。

侑做了个深呼吸，然后就按着他的指示做了，他转过身，露出他正放在腰臀之上双臂，它们在他的手腕处开始了交叉，这个动作让他坚实的肩胛都拢到了一起。这个姿势之下，他臀部的形状被衬得实在完美，以至于圣臣几乎都有那么一秒想要重新考虑他对整个过程的规划。

但也只是几乎。他已经做好了他原先计划所需的全部准备，更不想浪费这个能看见侑以一种全新方式崩溃下去的得当机会。

侑稍微动了动腿，却还是安静的任由佐久早将手铐分别扣上他的手腕。随着时间一秒一秒的流逝，他感到自己的神经正在逐渐安稳，诚然他不曾真的认为佐久早会让愤怒在卧室里影响他的行动——他甚至不会让愤怒跟着进到卧室——但他心中仍有那么一小部分无法摆脱这种担忧。不过现在看来，佐久早的行为仍然冷静专注，一如既往。

这令侑感到了安全。

以及，一点点纤弱的失望。

要是佐久早选用一点粗暴的惩罚来发泄他挥之不去的怒火的话，可能反而有助于缓解他皮肤之下绵延不绝滚烫歉疚。

但不管怎样， _你恐怕还是会享受惩罚的_ ，他的头脑里有声音在说， _可你甚至并配不上_ 。

“侑。”

佐久早的声音将他从自己纷乱的思绪当中惊醒，“是—是的？”

“你的颜色？”

他绝对注意到了侑其实没法定心。

“绿。我只是……有点想太多了。对不起。”

“挺明显的，”佐久早道，一只手抚过他的后颈，就贴着那牢牢束着他喉管的项圈上方，侑颤抖了一下，“你没必要道歉，坐下。”

侑迈向那张熟悉的金属椅子，那上边已经垫好了毛巾，他感到自己的脸正在灼烧。他坐了下来，靠着轻微的移动调整了一下自己的状态，他没有用手，随后他抬头，带着期待看向佐久早，便对上了他难以捉摸的眼睛。

他想知道佐久早今天都给他准备了什么。

今天的佐久早就跟他们玩变温的那天一样神秘，但他并未蒙住侑的眼睛。

“现在就让你没法再想，侑。”他低语道。

他滑坐到了侑的大腿之上。

侑的大脑瞬间跳闸。

“对，就像这样。”佐久早说着，用双手捧起侑的脸颊，然后重重的吻了他。

侑的喘息喷进了他的嘴里，而当佐久早的舌头碰到他的的那刻他便开始了呻吟，他的身体抽动，条件反射一般的想要用胳膊环住佐久早的腰肢，但他背在身后的双手却被手铐阻止，哦天啊，他没法碰他，但是他想碰他——

佐久早叹息着，是那种低沉而愉悦的声音，他松开侑的脸孔，双手分路而行，一边单手玩弄侑项圈的边缘，一边按揉他的头发，他的舌探进他的口中，他吻得就像他是侑的主人一样。侑挣着他的手铐，直到佐久早缓慢而怠惰得向前又稍坐了坐，他外裤粗糙的布料蹭过了侑赤裸的性器。

“ _呣_ 。”侑喘息起来，颤抖着吸吮佐久早的舌头。

佐久早重复了一遍先前的动作，于是他的臀也开始抽动，隔着那层布料他能感到佐久早硬起来的性器就正对着他自己的。

“嗯，”佐久早沉吟了声，他往后退开了那么几寸，在终结了那个吻后舔了舔唇，他的视线往下移去，而侑则追着他的视线一起看向他们彼此的身体，他的脸红了，他性器的尖端被扯出了一条绵长的前液，而佐久早的裤子上则被晕上了一个湿润的斑点，“真狼狈啊。”

_哦我的天，他会杀死我的。_

“不过没关系，”佐久早低语，伸手用指尖在他流着水的前端打圈，侑紧绷着大腿呻吟，因为更多的前液在佐久早的触碰下纷纷溢出而愈发脸热，“我知道你情难自禁。”

 _天啊_ 。侑咬着唇闭上了眼，他们几乎还没有开始可他已经开始了震颤，这感觉就像过去的几个月皆为虚妄从未发生而这是他们真正的第一次过程，这感觉很辣，但也有点令他难以承受，而且现在他就要承受不住他还毁了佐久早的裤子。

“我很抱歉，”侑呢喃着，在佐久早再度开始用手指玩弄他性器顶端的罅隙时喘息着说道，他压下去的力道刚刚好令他下意识的扭动身体，“你的裤子……”

“别担心这个，侑。”又是那种侑最爱的温柔嗓音，他几乎是融在椅背里，带着某种热切的怀疑看着佐久早抬起他的手悬在自己眼前，他的手指苍白而又修长，凑近过来的指尖闪着润泽的水光，侑感到了口水的分泌。这就好像……他正在赐予……“我随时都能再买一条。”

当他意识到佐久早是真的要让他吮吸他赤裸的手指时他骤然张嘴，又因为佐久早触摸他下唇的动作而不得不强行忍住了一声呜咽，润湿而无比轻柔的触碰，勾勒着他嘴唇的轮廓曲线，盐味在他的舌上迸开，他却做了个错误的选择，他对上了佐久早定在他身上的眼神。

哦， _操_ 。佐久早的视线，那样强烈到另他感到自己被人钉住的视线，他觉得自己已经在此扎根，却又因佐久早那没被手套包裹的手指擦过他舌面的方式而陷入了最为绝妙的无助当中。他的呼吸急促，但他没法控制，他缓慢的眨了眨眼，然后又眨了眨眼，然后他合上双唇抿住了佐久早的手指，他让自己闭上眼眸， _舔去了佐久早手指上他自己的前液_ 。

他就这样轻柔的吸吮，直到他听见佐久早喘出了一阵有些急促的响声。

“呣，话虽如此，”他低语着，仍在逗弄侑的舌头，“我估计我还是应当在它们变得更脏之前就先脱掉。”

 _这_ 令侑再度睁开了眼。

佐久早冲他笑了笑，不论此刻他脸上挂着的到底是何种表情，他的唇角微扬，带出了一抹略有些狡黠的笑意，但这还是令侑感到了全然的温暖，甚至于佐久早将手指抽离他的口腔也并未改写。他看着佐久早解开自己的裤子，然后分别将它们从两条腿上褪下，考虑到他在短裤之后硬的和侑一样他做的真是不可思议的优雅。

那正是他褪掉的下一层织物。

“ _小臣_ 。”侑喘息着。

他满脸通红，不知道要怎样才能控制自己，佐久早的皮肤越露越多，一寸寸的展现在他的眼前，他暴露的比他们过去的所有过程都更为彻底。

但随后他便停住了动作，仍还留着他的纽领衬衣，他粗略得叠了叠自己的衣物，然后便将它们放上了床，他同时还取出了什么东西—— _两_ 件东西——从床脚铺着的毛巾之下，然后才坐回侑的腿上。

“张开。”

过了好一会儿侑才意识到佐久早其实是在说他的嘴，只因他的思维已被他坐在自己腿上所带来的热度占据，而且他们的性器还有那么星点地方蹭到了一起，他怔忪的望着他，随即带着期待张开了嘴，在对方倾身凑近的同时感到下身正因渴望灼烧。

“为我咬住这个，嗯？”

在侑来得及做出回应之前，佐久早便将那个锡纸包装—— _一只安全套_ ——的边缘塞进了他的齿间，侑本能的叼住了它，尽管对他要做的事情毫无头绪却也还是感到了兴奋的悸动。

“好孩子。”

赞扬如蜂蜜般滑过他的身体，侑颤抖起来，突然无法再去注视佐久早的眼睛。

他垂头看向佐久早的双手，这时他才想起佐久早其实拿了不止一件东西，它看起来是一条褡裢，他是要把他已被铐上的手绑到椅背上吗？但是不，等等，那根链子的末端还有一对精美的夹子，所以实际上它们更像是——

_哦。_

侑及时的抿紧了唇，没让安全套从他的口中坠落。

“最近我没给你的乳头足够的注意不是吗，”佐久早低语着，伸手拨了拨侑一只敏感的乳尖，侑在他下手捏住的同时呜咽起来，他的性器抽动起来，正好撞上了佐久早的，“瞧，看看你到底有多饥渴。”

侑既不想回答也不想冒那个把安全套弄掉的风险，或许这就是为什么佐久早要他咬住那个，他垂下头，因为对方用手指夹着他乳尖拉扯的耐心举动颤抖。

“再加上你不管哪里都很享受疼痛，所以……”

 _尖锐的_ 刺痛，

疼痛令侑闷叫出声，他紧闭双眼，性器却再度弹跳起来，佐久早笑了，这令侑的耳尖感到火烧一般的滚烫。

“我想看看你对乳夹的反应。”

侑尽了他所能做的最大努力，但却还是从唇边漏出了一句呜咽，佐久早再度捏了一下他的乳尖，指甲都抵进了那柔嫩的血肉当中，巨大的疼痛激烈的在侑的皮下爆开，他猛烈的弓起脊背，差点没把佐久早从他身上拱掉下去。

紧跟着，佐久早又用自己的手指轻轻的拨了拨他的乳头，逗弄着这已然兴奋到全硬的小巧肉芽，这整个过程里侑全都紧闭着眼，他不想看到自己现在的样子到底有多脆弱，也不想看到他的乳尖因为这区区一点点零星的触碰就兴奋的在他的胸前硬挺了多少。

他也一样不想看见佐久早拿着乳夹靠近他的动作。

他怕他会失去勇气。

“ _小臣_ 。”他哀叫着，仍然用牙紧紧的咬着安全套的包装。*

*:“O’ii,” 

“嘘。”佐久早 低语，再度用手弹拨他的乳尖，身体因为侑勉力的支撑而有些前后。

终于，佐久早移开了手指，然后过了一秒，两秒，侑的身体整个绷起而脊背挺直，然后——

疯狂的疼痛令他整个往前弓了一倍还多，就连咬着牙的动作也没能阻止他爆出哀嚎，毁灭般的疼痛在他的乳尖爆裂，他感觉自己的胸膛着上了火，每一根神经的末梢都在同时燃烧。更可怖的是这感觉始终 _延续_ 了下去，并没像之前佐久早用手指揉捏的时候一样自然的消弭。

“ _嗯————！_ ”*

*:“Mmmnnnnngh!”

侑的额头最终贴上了佐久早的胸膛，他弓着背颤抖，耳边则是佐久早的笑声，他正用手梳理着他的头发。操，好疼，太 _疼_ 了，他的乳头会掉的——

“你得知道，”佐久早开口，语调轻柔，“他们确实有做更为温和的版本。”

侑快速的摇头，呼出的气息中都带呻吟与痛苦。

“但我不觉得那是你会感兴趣的东西。”

他的眼角开始渗出泪水，而剧痛终于开始了淡褪——它们正缓慢的转为某种钝痛，或者更类似于抽痛——佐久早的手离开了他的头发，转而摸去他们身体之间的，他的性器，他再度开始了呜咽。

当佐久早注意到侑仍然维持着的硬度的时候他低吟了一声，而他的声音令侑颤抖。

“现在看来，我是对的。”

侑再度呻吟起来，因为佐久早接下来连续赠予的几下绵长而缓慢的触碰感到了耻辱的脸烧。他胸前的疼痛并未完全消失，而他体内的那些知觉也渐渐转为了某种有些疼痛的快感，这令他的性器直接顶进了佐久早的手中。

佐久早松开了褡裢的另外那端。

不过一个瞬间，乳夹便在重力的拉扯上吊上了他可怜的乳头，拉拽带来的疼痛瞬间重新回归。侑颤抖着，感到正被自己的口水呛住，随后一只手便放上了他的后颈，就按在他的项圈之上。他沐在佐久早手指温柔的触碰之下，那来自脖颈之后的感觉如此舒适温馨，他胸前的疼痛再度渐渐褪去，他甚至想知道那种疼痛还会不会因为某种微小的动作而突然炸开。

哦 _天啊……_

“你做的很好，侑。”佐久早低声说着，仍在抚摸他的性器，“现在你能为我坐直吗？我得把另一只也安上。”

该死， _还有另一只_ 。

侑瞪大了眼，他才意识到他必须还得再完整经历一次那种折磨，他大声呜咽起来，试图拱向佐久早的身体，他想用他背在身后且铐着手铐的胳膊尽可能的保护自己的乳尖。

佐久早开口出言警告，“侑，坐直。”

他的口吻令侑觉得自己脖颈上的项圈更显沉重。

他缓慢的按着佐久早的要求做了，乳夹再次移动开来，他的指甲也随之掐进了自己的掌心，又几滴泪水被他眨出，他看向佐久早，试图稳住自己的目光，他的脏腑正因背叛般的兴奋沉坠，他呻吟起来，佐久早握紧了他的性器。

“哦，你是真的期待透了，都 _流口水_ 了不是吗，”佐久早说着，他拉长了声音，同时用自己的拇指抚着侑的下颚，它被濡湿了，“你真的有那么享受？”

侑躲开了他的目光。

他的脸再度烧了起来，但他想止住自己身体的颤抖，他没办法控制自己口水的流出，毕竟他不能完全合拢嘴巴——佐久早明明深知这点。他在佐久早用他被口水润的光滑的手指玩弄他另一颗乳尖的时候呻吟起来，这让他感到自己身体的背叛：他的乳尖因为兴奋硬挺，如此他便能再度完整的遭受乳夹带来的急剧折磨。

侑在佐久早松手的那刻就预知了疼痛的来临，他扭动起来，却又因为佐久早压在他身上的体重而被钉死原地，那温暖而确实的重量，还有他腿间正稳定累积的欢愉感觉，佐久早的每一下撸动都在让他变得更硬，也更不由自主的朝他顶弄，要是他所感到的只有痛苦那就简单多了，但像现在这样——

乳夹紧紧的夹上了他的乳尖，这令他从牙缝间挤出了一阵粗砺到有些非人的声音，他徒劳的弓身，意图逃离这种折磨，却只是令两个乳夹同时绷紧，这感觉要比马鞭更疼，比他们之前做过的所有更疼，这甚至令侑感到了一种仿佛灵魂离体一般的体验，他在下一阵呼吸里抽泣，佐久早加快撸动节奏的举动使得他两颗乳尖都在急剧的疼痛中震颤不已。

一只手耐心的令他松开了下巴，又从他的齿间拽走了装在锡箔里的安全套。再然后他便感觉到佐久早的双唇贴上他的，这令他在痛苦的呻吟之间发出了一声甚至令他自己感到惊异的喘息，他屈从了佐久早探进他松垂的口中的舌头，再度温习起他口唇的轮廓，佐久早靠近了些，像先前一样摇摆着他的腰臀，只不过这一次，他们之间再没有任何阻隔。他们赤裸的性器擦到一起，侑先前泄出的，大量令他尴尬的前液润泽了这种摩擦。

“你承受的很好，”佐久早低声对他说道，“这种痛苦。”

佐久早用双手一起环住他们的东西，这令侑感到如在云端，显然他其实不能全然适应这种方式，但这种紧贴的感觉和大量增多的摩擦仍然令侑呻吟，他伸长了自己的脖子，热切的舔进佐久早的口中，就在佐久早将他们的性器一起撸动的同时。

他乳尖之上的感觉正在淡褪成一种温暖的隐痛，却又随着他的每一下心跳而反复抽疼，他没法在不影响到乳夹的前提下呼吸的太重，因此当佐久早的舌头就擦着他自己的摩过的时候，他只能缓慢而轻浅的靠鼻子呼吸。

“操——，”他呻吟着，声音因为佐久早的唇而衰弱，“操， _小臣……_ ”*

*:“Fuuuck,”

佐久早发出了一阵低沉的喘息，他松开了原本紧握着他们性器的手，然后彻底放了开去。侑还没来得及为此哀叹，便听见了锡箔被拆开的声音。他思考着这个姿势之下佐久早要如何上他，后穴立时紧绷了起来。

但是再然后，他感到乳胶贴上了自己性器的前端，而当佐久早将安全套给他套上的时候，他的大脑彻底迎来了短路。

他是——这是不是意味着——他是不是要——

佐久早终结了他们的吻，冲他露出了一个微笑，侑眨开眼眸，因为震惊而张开了嘴唇。

“小臣？”

突然之间他感到顿悟——这个姿势，还有佐久早之所以脱光下半身衣物的原因，他先前没想明白这个真是太蠢了，佐久早是真的要为他做到当受吗？

“嘘，”佐久早起身，却仍保持着跨在他腿上的姿势，他伸手抓住侑的性器并将之固住，这让侑觉得自己即将昏厥，“别动，然后为我当个乖小孩，懂了？”

“ _小臣_ 。”侑急促的喘息，带着满腹的惊奇紧盯着他。

他——他是不是——之前，洗澡的时候，他一定——

不过瞬息，湿润的压力裹上他性器的尖端，温热湿软的就像乳胶并不存在，侑的嘴仍因震惊张着，他的大脑根本来不及处理此刻发生的一切，更别说佐久早已经开始无比缓慢的沉下身体，而起先的压力也开始让位于不可思议的紧致高热。

他向后仰头，因为乳夹在他乳尖上的移动而高声喘息，“哦我天——我 _天_ ，天——”*

*:“Oh my god—oh my god, ohmygod—”

佐久早很低的喘息了一声，但却并未停下动作，他越来越多的将侑纳入自己体内，直到他的屁股终于压上了侑的大腿。侑强迫自己睁大眼睛，佐久早脸上的表情令他头脑昏沉又忘乎所以：他双眼紧闭，眉梢蹙起，但咬唇的动作却还是很轻，这一幕辣得几乎令人痛苦——侑确信自己一辈子都不可能忘记眼前的场景。

“侑。”佐久早喘息着说道，他仍然闭着眼睛。

侑眨着眼却没能说话，他已经入了迷。

佐久早睁开了一只眼睛，不管他从侑的脸上到底读出了什么他都轻快的扬了扬嘴角，他用一根手指勾住了那根连缀侑酸胀乳尖的褡裢并将之挑 _起_ ，直到迸裂开来的疼痛驱使侑再度弓起脊背大声喘息，他想要减轻这恐怖的感觉，佐久早满意的应了一声，侑正在他的面前无助的挣扎，性器也在他的体内顶得更深。

紧跟着他松开褡裢，让侑因那疼痛 _哀泣_ ，这让他的笑容愈发明显。

“我射的时候你就能射，”他低声道，“但要是你在我之前射了，那就会有惩罚。”

侑无声的眨眼，他的思绪流淌得如同糖浆一般缓慢，而佐久早稍稍抬高了身体，然后第一次往下沉坐了下去。侑想着自己喉管之上的项圈，它仍然沉甸甸暖融融的拴在那里，他突然很想知道自己到底更喜欢赞扬还是惩罚。

赞扬。

他想要更多的赞扬，想要佐久早告诉他他做的很好，他想当他的好孩子然后被夸奖一千次——但即便如此也还不够，被他称为乖孩子。

 _操_ 。

美妙到难以置信的湿滑感包裹着他的性器上下，佐久早体内的夸张高热令他觉得自己就要融化，他颤抖着呜咽，在手铐里挣扎，他想伸手去拥抱佐久早的身体。

“感觉好吗，侑？”

佐久早伸出一根手指勾住了侑项圈前的圈环，这让侑整个人都融得更为彻底，他顺从着佐久早的摆布，拼尽全力的保持不动好让佐久早尽情使用他的性器。

他伸长脖颈，无言的想要更多的亲吻，但是佐久早只是再度拽了拽他的项圈，“说话。”*

*:“Answer me.”

“ _是的_ ，”侑喘息起来，因为佐久早身体下沉时的猛烈力道呻吟，他们的皮肤急剧的紧贴到了一起，这令他们一并呻吟出声，“好透了——”*

*:“Sofuckinggood—”

佐久早倾身，再度贴合他们的嘴唇，他勾着他项圈的手指迫使侑早早的和他亲上，然而侑心中只有满腔的愿意，他残存的含混话语全都死在了喉咙里。侑在佐久早的唇间呻吟，但他佐久早松开他的项圈并开始用两手一起拨弄他被夹紧的乳尖的时候他却几乎尖叫起来，那里变得比平时要敏感太多，多到侑甚至觉得自己能感到其中汇聚的，无处可流的血液一般。

他打断了这个亲吻，脑袋重重的向后仰着，这动作差点就撞着他自己，佐久早的指甲刮擦着他的双乳，“ _操。_ ”

他的性器就埋在佐久早的体内抽动，这种感觉好到侑甚至想这一刻永远持续下去，只除了让佐久早操他的时候，否则最好永远都别离开，他感到错乱，感到迷狂，感到就要丧失对自己高潮的那一线控制，但是不行，他得乖乖的，他得要佐久早为他骄傲，他得要佐久早——

他的左乳之上爆开剧痛，他尖叫起来。

“哦，侑，”佐久早低柔的说道，暂停起落之后的他重重的坐到了侑的大腿之上，“看看你自己。”

泪水又一次从侑的眼中滑落，他勉强得眨开双眸，在剧烈的颤抖间向下看去，他意识到佐久早拆开了他左乳上的夹子。

“更疼了，是不是？”佐久早柔和的问道，他的眼睛深不见底，侑紧咬着牙点头，他的乳尖正因为血液的回流而急剧的颤抖，“我知道的，我还知道你爱它。”

侑从齿缝里呜咽出声，他再度闭紧了双眼，他的臀部不受控制的上顶了几下，试图追逐更多的热度，这让他的脸红了。

佐久早低抽了口气。

“别 _动_ 。”

“对不起。”侑呜咽着说道。

无穷的感觉正在他身体上接连不断的爆开，几乎令人感到应接不暇，然而他的感官却也同时被调到了峰值，因此竟然无一错过，那些感觉汇集着，最终凝成他脊背上滴落小片汗水，佐久早将仍留在他右乳上的乳夹猛烈上拉，痛苦再度爆炸开来，他的指甲即刻重重的的挖进掌心，以至于他确定他一定抠出了血。

有手指在摆弄他的项圈，侑睁开眼，因为意识到佐久早正将那只空着的乳夹穿过O形环的举动而屏住了呼吸，他把褡裢连到了他的项圈上。

“ _小臣……_ ”

佐久早的身体紧紧得裹住了他，这让他开始感觉他是故意——侑呻吟着，然后又呜咽起来，佐久早拉扯他右乳上乳夹的动作正在变得剧烈——他拉高了那个空着的夹子，在将褡裢固在他项圈上的O形环上之后又开始将它扯向——

哦不。

哦 _天_ ，不。

“要是你想我停的话，你知道该说什么的。”佐久早低语着，拨了拨他的左乳。

他的动作很轻，但是侑夸张的敏感仍然让他感到了疼痛。他咬着下唇垂首，看向自己胸前肿胀的乳头，它们已经因为才刚回流的血液变成了明亮的红色，而佐久早正要——要再——

他的脊柱底端突然蹿出了一阵叛逆的，火花般的兴奋。

佐久早捏开了乳夹，将它抵在侑左乳的根部夹紧，而几乎是同一时刻，他松开了他右乳上的夹子。

侑 _尖叫_ 起来，剧烈的疼痛整个淹没了他，他的大脑开始空白。

圣臣很高兴他最终还是选定了三叶夹。

当他规划这个过程的时候他的脑中其实有些踌躇，他之前从没在侑的身上用过乳夹，这令他不大确定一上来就这么严苛是否明智，和其他款型的乳夹不同，三叶夹不可调节，而且压力 _很大_ ，还会因为拉伸和把玩变得愈发紧绷，因此这个下午他花了点时间在他线上的社群所举办的论坛会里跟所他信任的几个dom交流了这些问题。

最终的决定因素来自其中一个dom所发的信息：除开其他那些，三叶夹无疑是只有抖M才会享受的类型。

既然如此。

圣臣当场作出了决定，而现在，当侑的左乳再度被乳夹夹紧，而血液又重新流回他的右乳的时候，他向后翻白的眼睛和溢出的泪水证明了他毋庸置疑的正确。

他让那个空着的乳夹就那样悬在O形环上等待了一会儿，他接着肯定是要将两个乳夹一起夹上来给侑施加压力的，所以何不先让它在侑的胸肌上等上一会儿，也给侑一点喘息的时间呢？反正他也幸运的有其他事情可以专注。

他将一只手探进侑的头发，轻柔的搔刮着他的头皮，他踩上实地抬起身体，感到侑正在他的体内抽动。哦，他感觉很 _好_ ，他已经很久没有做过这个了。

他重坐回去，因为侑性器抵达的深度呻吟，此刻的侑正在喘息，松垂着嘴紧盯着他，他看上去就好像正在经历一场神启。他的表情美味到圣臣几乎希望自己正拿着手机——如此他才能将这场景拍下并加以保存。

他所能做的于是只剩下了注视，注视着这饱足然后起落臀部，一次又一次，直到侑的眼皮颤抖，几乎就要闭合。

疼痛总是能最快也最深的让他坠进亚空间里。

圣臣咬着唇加快了移动的速度，他们的身体开始不断以一种淫猥的节奏撞到一起，而侑的眼睛则几乎就要闭合。圣臣再度呻吟，将三根手指一并推入侑微张的唇间，他压得那么深，深到侑已而无法发声的程度，那一刻他几乎都被自己残暴的 _掠夺_ 欲望给真实吓住。他将手指稍稍拔出了一点，转而摩梭着侑的舌面，这回要比先前更浅，侑开始自然且潦草的舔弄他的每一根指缝，这令他的性器感到了抽动。

他就是有这么 _色情_ 。

早在他们的第一个过程之间圣臣就已对此一清二楚，可不论他到底有多清楚，他也还是会被一次又一次的惊住。

他再度迫使自己平静，低吼着用没在操弄侑的口腔的那只手抓过那个空着的乳夹，侑惊惶得瞪大了双眼，他一定是感到了他到底要做什么，他开始在他的指缘呜咽。

“你受得了的，侑，”圣臣低语，用自己的拇指擦过侑的嘴唇，“我知道你能。”

侑又开始了呜咽，这一次要比前一次更响亮，圣臣笑着瞥了一眼他的双乳，随即捏开夹子并将之抵到了他已而饱经凌虐的乳尖周围，他就这样等了一秒，在张力建立完备之后才松开了乳夹，它尖锐的夹紧了侑挺立的乳尖。

侑所悲鸣的那种方式，破碎沉闷又如泣如死，他听着就好像已经放弃并彻底屈服。

这带来的刺激直接贯通到了圣臣的性器。

他吼出侑的名字，一把抽出他被舔得湿润的手指裹紧自己硬得发疼的性器并操进自己手中，同时收缩着后穴绞紧侑抽动着的性器。他感到迷狂错乱，不得不强行制止自己倾身并吻去侑脸上泪珠。

“ _小，小-小臣。_ ”侑断断续续的抽噎，在圣臣的使用里，他的每一下呼吸都是啜泣。*

*:“O-mi-i-i-i,” 

现在两只乳夹都已就位，而连着它们的褡裢也已穿过了他项圈上的O形环，任谁都能轻松看出对那双夹子而言那条链子有那么点儿短——它们绝无可能令人舒适的待在原位。事实上，无需圣臣作出任何努力，他每一次用力下坐的时候它们自己就会不断得拽着侑的乳头向上。这一切的刺激都令圣臣的性器在他湿滑的掌中抽动，他呻吟着，俯身强行将侑拽进了又一个激烈的吻中，他极快的抚慰着自己，同时一遍遍的将自己的臀部重重得向下压去。

随着他俯身程度的加深，侑的性器抵入他后穴的角度也变得每一次都能撞到他的前列腺上，这感觉令他呻吟起来， _操_ ，他正在接近高潮。

“小臣。”侑在他的唇间喘息。

圣臣咬着他的唇加快了顶弄的节奏，喘着气问道，“嗯？”

“我得——我能不能—— _拜托——_ ”*

*:“Need—c’n I— please—”

“你想去？” 圣臣笑了，那些力量，那些 _控制_ 带来的积蓄在他性器底部的热度和重量，无一不在将他推向边缘，“这么多的疼痛—— _操_ ——你却还是快到了？”

侑又一次点了点头，随即便因为这举动对乳夹带来的必然影响开始扭身尖叫，操，圣臣也 _快_ 到了。

“等着我，”他喘息着命令，将空着的手揉进了侑的头发，他将他的头猛然拽向一边好暴露出他的脖颈，这动作再度变动了乳夹的位置，侑立时就 _抽泣_ 了起来。“操，你会让我高潮的，我就快到了——”

他吻上侑的脖颈，就挨着项圈上方的位置，在高潮逼近的现在，他不得不用这种方法避免自己胡说八道的可能。侑的皮肤柔软温热，是圣臣镇压自己呻吟最完美也最绝妙的选择，他感到侑不受控的轻微顶了一下臀部，那渴望的动作使得他身体里的性器无比正确的抵到了关键，他低吼了一声，牙齿也嵌进了侑的皮肤。他有告诉过侑说别动，但在那动作让他进的更为深入的同时他可没法生气——

操，他就快了，然后他就会给出让侑高潮的许可而当侑真的最终开始去的时候他会——他会——

“该死的。”圣臣呻吟着松开侑的喉咙，手掌飞快的移向自己的性器，他稍稍退开，刚好能看清侑脸上此刻的表情：那是酷刑之下单纯的极乐。他的眼神已然涣散，就好像他随时都会昏厥一样，他的眉头始终紧锁，因为他正拼尽全力的想遏制自己的高潮。

多天才的乖小孩，多完美的‘性玩具’。*

*:What a good fucking boy.

高潮猛烈的降临，圣臣咬着唇呻吟出声，他射出的精液绘在了侑的小腹，而他的后穴则正在侑的性器周围翕张，他闭上眼，在臀部抽搐的同时扭动身体， _操_ ，他都忘掉在含着东西的时候高潮是一种怎样舒适的体验了。

“ _小臣。_ ”他听见侑在喘息。

圣臣强迫自己睁开双眼，在再度开始呻吟的同时感到更多的精液正自自己指缘滴落，他醉饮着侑此刻戴着项圈满身凌乱的样子，他还在强忍着等待他高潮的许可。

_该死。_

“你可以去了。”他如此说道，声线因为试图稳定自身而有些颤抖，他松开了握着自己性器的手，却并未停止晃动自己的臀，他引出了侑的高潮，且并不曾阻断那种激烈的刺激。

他不想错过接下来就要发生的一切。

侑的眼睛终于在他呜咽的同时颤抖着闭合，泪水纷纷自他的脸颊滑落——圣臣感到心中有物苏醒震颤，当他看见侑向后仰头脊背弓起而性器的弹动猛烈到他都能 _感觉到_ 的时候他几乎都感到饥渴。

他的高潮开始了——

圣臣用颤抖的手指同时夹住了那一对乳夹，然后他松开了它们。

侑的喉间哽死了一句哀鸣，他的身体在他瞪大眼睛的同时僵硬。他的性器再次在圣臣体内弹动起来，然后便锁紧了眉毛开始低哑的尖叫，猛烈的高潮令他的身体无助的颤抖，他的臀部几乎都脱离了座椅，而脚趾却紧紧的抓进了地毯。他挺立的乳头呈现出一种诱人而肿胀的艳红，令圣臣情不自禁的将手滑去侑的胸膛加以采撷，他伸手揉捏着那处，但当侑的臀部挺到他差点失去平衡的时候他还是咒骂了出来。

随着余韵的缓慢消解，圣臣意识到自己从未感到过如此贪得无厌的渴望，他做了个深呼吸让自己沉浸其中，就只是这么一会儿，就只是这么一点，他让自己沉醉于这种饱足。

最终，就只是在注意到自己的手上仍然黏腻非常的那么一小会儿之后，圣臣便不得不起身开始了行动，侑把自己大部分的失望都宣泄在了呜咽当中，这令圣臣感到了某种极为S的可爱，在完成清理之后，他换上了短裤并将侑带到了床上，让他的头和肩枕在自己盘起的腿上，他抬起头看了圣臣一眼，眼神里满是迷茫。

“很疼。”他解释着，圣臣笑了起来。

“那就是关窍所在，”他说道，而侑睿智的点了点头，他还没回过魂来，“接下来还会更疼一点，但我保证那会让之后更好过些，这样可以吗，侑？”

侑微弱的叹了口气，几乎是在撅嘴，但最终却还是恭顺的闭眼答道，“好的。”

他这几乎整个醉在内啡肽里的样子真的十分讨喜。

圣臣伸手拿了一小管他先前备好的乳液，三叶夹可不是胡闹，而保湿则是防止事后擦伤的最好方法，圣臣在两手的拇指和食指上都沾了一些乳液，然后将它们在自己的拇指上抹开，等着它们温热起来。

当圣臣的手指贴上侑饱经凌虐的乳头的时候侑立刻倒抽起气瑟缩起来，而当圣臣开始擦拭的时候，尽管他已经尽可能得做到了最轻，侑起先也还是一边疼的抽气一边试图躲掉。圣臣的手指开始从他胸前最为敏感的位置滑开，转去他胸肌上的其余皮肤，几乎是漫不经心的抚摸着它们，侑的眼皮慢慢耷拉下来，最终变成仅仅半张的程度，这让圣臣的注意力愈发集中到他的脸上，即便是现在，他也还是很爱侑屈服于疼痛时的那种模样。

当他的眼睛慢慢扫过侑的身体时，他有些惊讶的在侑的喉管上发现了一块崭新的瘀伤，就在项圈边缘的上面一点，记忆洪水般涌退回来，圣臣脸红了，那种极致的混乱和他所能尝到的高潮的迫近，他急需一个能用以释放他所感到的快感的出口，他没有那种小鬼似的在别人身上留吻痕的习惯，但当他意识到他给侑留了个 _真正的_ ，可以让他们的队友拿侑打趣的吻痕的时候，他还是情不自禁露出了一点得意的微笑。

他抚慰性得用手指在侑的胸上轻轻按压，同时欢愉的叹了口气。

再往下去，他留意到侑的性器已经又硬了起来，他看着它，让自己的手指重新划过了侑酸痛的乳尖，作为回应，侑的性器果然剧烈的抽动了起来。侑倒抽了口气，但却完全没有作出抵抗，相反，他的头还是懒散的靠在圣臣的大腿之上，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在他的前额，他的眼瞳湿润空茫而又遥远澄澈。

圣臣按揉着侑的胸膛，上到锁骨和肩而下到胸骨，整个过程里的紧张一直都堆在此处。侑欢愉的呻吟，这让圣臣的嘴角扯出了一小抹微笑，他伸手拨开侑的额发，这动作令他抬头，于是圣臣看清了他微张的嘴唇和犹如一池热水般朦胧的虹膜。

尽管过去的一个小时里侑已经让他为所欲为的做了很多，此时此刻侑对把自己的身体交付他手的极端信任也还是令圣臣深感触动，现在他想对他做什么都可以，就算是从个玩偶那儿他得到的抵抗都可能更多。

他原本真的只是打算涂点乳液然后就去继续aftercare的，但是……既然更多玩法的前景已经出现，那无视这种机会就毫无道理。再说侑的身体看起来也很乐意：圣臣触碰的越多，他的性器便挺立的愈发显眼漂亮。

他开始往侑的乳头上涂抹最后一点乳液，同时很勉强的稍稍捏了一下，他做的十分轻柔，因此假如侑要求的话它就能立刻转为手指带来的轻压，但是侑没有。他只是漫无目的的望着床罩稍稍蹙了下眉，呼吸也转为了一种更为湿软的轻喘。  
  
“你今天真的做的很好，侑，”圣臣低声说道，“那些乳夹不是给新手用的你得知道，但你完美的承受住了。”

侑应了声，欢愉而舒适得沐浴在他的赞扬当中，圣臣用拇指摩擦着他乳头的外围，小心的避开了正中的肉芽，侑的臀部抽动起来，这让圣臣想知道他到底有没有意识到他其实有被自己刻意唤起，又或者他只是屈从了他身体本能——以及圣臣——的渴求而已。

“对我来说也很好，今天，”圣臣说着，伸手向下去勾勒起侑挺起的性器，“所以我觉得在那之后你值得些额外的奖励。”

侑的眼中闪过一丝有些清醒光华，但圣臣除了自己被气音吐出的名字外并未听到更多，但侑绷起的臀部给了他更为清晰的反应。

从此开始便简单了。

圣臣往掌心涂抹了更多的乳液，他调整姿势，让侑的身体在自己的腿上躺成对角，以够成一个能让他伸手裹住他性器的更好角度。

他并没有真的靠玩弄引出侑的高潮，同样也没有做的生硬，当他告诉侑说这是个奖励的时候他是认真的，他用他空着的手温柔的逗弄着侑酸胀的胸膛，同时也令他整个硬了起来，他让侑按他喜欢的方式扭动身体，因为他所给坚实刺激缓慢的夸张动作。

此时此刻的一切中有种亲密的纯净，他就这样目睹着快感层层叠叠得在侑精疲力尽的柔顺身体里绽放开来，这令他情不自禁的吞咽，他感觉自己的舌头在口腔里沉重无比。

仿佛只是几分钟后，侑便开始低叫起了他的名字，‘ _小臣_ ’的音节弥散在空气当中，他射在了圣臣裹紧的手里。

“很好，”圣臣低声说道，侑的胸膛正在空气中不断起伏，他取过近处的毛巾擦干净手，“很好，侑，这是你应得的。”

他最后用手指按揉了一下侑的头发，然后便从他的身下抽身出去取来了羊毛毯子，接着他开始了他通常的步骤，一种深沉的满足正连续不断的在他的骨髓里共鸣。

  
洗澡，吃马卡龙，然后是一场排球比赛和它之后的另一场，侑在准备好离开之后从圣臣的沙发上站起身来——圣臣稍微惊了一下才意识到自己就快在他的沙发上睡着了，他确定侑的感受一定比他更深，疼痛玩法之后的身体总会力竭，事实上……

“你想我帮你叫车吗？”他问道，侑正在给自己披上外套，他里面穿着的是一件井闼山连帽上衣，那是圣臣在他洗过澡后给他的——即便泡过热水之后他的身体都还是有点止不住的打颤，而且把他高中的衣服给侑还有点额外的好处，侑的头发和他的衣服之间所具有的不可调和的可怕冲突给他带来了某种严酷的喜悦。“要是你明早没地方要去的话，明天下午训练之前我可以过去接你，之后再带你来我家取车。”

侑笑了，“明早我唯一要去的地方就是我的床，所以，事实上，是的，如果不麻烦的话？”

圣臣耸了耸肩，权当这就是逐客令，他拿出手机点开了打车软件，反正侑住的地方就在去训练的路上，绕道去接下他根本花不了多少额外的时间。

当圣臣打完车的时候侑正在系他的鞋带，而圣臣起身把他们的茶杯一并放进了厨房，当他回来的时候侑正在摆弄他的手机——但他并没有真的在看，此刻他静的有些怪异。

“嘿，”他开口，引得圣臣抬头看他，他正准备重叠侑洗过澡后裹着的那条毯子，它正被胡乱的扔在一边。侑咬着唇开口，他的眉毛有那么点儿皱，“我只是……我想讲清楚上周发生的那件事情，那完全就是一团糟而且也绝对不会再发生了，事实上，这整个赛季我都很忙也根本没有那种时间去勾搭别人……而且加上我们队伍现在这种出色的表现，我觉得短时间内不可能会有改变。”

他稍微笑了笑，一边抓着后脑一边说出了最后一句。

“就只是，你知道的，告诉你点事情。”他说完的时候，圣臣忍不住有点笑了出来。

“我以为你从高中起就能自己决断了，”圣臣玩笑，想起了那时候侑趾高气扬到处调情的样子。

当然他不能对此刻他所感到的温暖满足撒谎，从他听到侑说他近期并不打算去找别人的时候那种感觉就已在他的体内迸发。显然他的表现并没有那么令人 _不满_ 。他努力得抗争着完全笑开的冲动，试图将之镇压为更为随意的笑容。

“总而言之，你跟谁做爱是你的事，只要我不会因为你回头死于性窒息而感到自己需要部分担责就好。”他一边叠起毯子一边说道。

“嗯。”侑说道，他停顿的要比以往更长。

侑的声音里仿佛有什么奇怪的东西，圣臣觉得自己听到了那种存在，这让他有些担心自己的笑话是不是太阴暗了些——但当他抬头的时候，侑已经转过身了。侑稍稍扭头看了一眼，但圣臣只看见他的鼻子和一小部分的脸颊。

“不管怎样，我……我会在楼下等的，你的衣服我洗好后就还给你。”

“谢了，我去训练的时候会给你发短信的。”圣臣说道，侑拉开了门。

“听着不错，晚安，小臣。”

门合上了，圣臣将毯子铺在了沙发背上，他伸展着自己的脖颈手腕，嘴角仍然带着一抹有些扭曲的笑意，终于，这个异常成功的过程和他们就是配合完美的认知彻底将过去的一周赶了出去。*

*:riding high

他穿过客厅，已经思考起了他们下次要用的玩法。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：我，你，这，那，sks你眼盲心瞎（垂死病中惊坐起.jpg）——


End file.
